1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clean room systems for manufacturing or research. More specifically, the present invention relates to modular, rapidly installable sealable ceiling assemblies and related methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Clean room environments are necessary in a number of fields such as semiconductor manufacturing and biological research. Clean rooms enable processes to be carried out without unacceptable levels of contamination from particulate material. Often, a clean room will be constructed inside of a normal room by adding a filtered barrier to isolate a portion of the room from contaminants. For example, a clean room ceiling may be installed in the room in such a manner that the clean room (i.e., the area underneath the clean room ceiling) is sealed from the room's ventilation system. The clean room ceiling may have filters that receive and cleanse air prior to passage into the clean room.
The clean room ceiling may be assembled by installing a grid, and then positioning air filter diffusion plates, light fixtures, blank panels, or other structures in the spaces of the grid. Unfortunately, known ceiling assemblies and installation methods have a number of inherent deficiencies.
For example, known grids typically require considerable installation time. Some grid sections must be attached to specialized intersection pieces through the use of threaded fasteners such as bolts and the like. This process is quite time consuming because each piece must be manually aligned with the intersection, and then the fasteners must be applied. Other grid sections must be welded together or attached through the use of comparatively complex methods.
Furthermore, many known grids cannot be installed without generating significant amounts of particulate matter. If welding, drilling, or other similar operations are carried out, particulates may be generated and released within the clean-room environment. This can be problematic, particularly when the ceiling of an operating clean room is to be modified. Operation of the clean room may be interrupted to regain the required air quality, thereby disrupting production and adding to the cost of the modification.
Additionally, many known ceiling systems are quite difficult to modify. Many are installed in a progressive manner, so that one part cannot be altered without changing many adjoining parts. Thus, even small modifications can be quite difficult and disruptive.
Furthermore, some clean room ceiling systems lack the structural rigidity to support maintenance personnel, who may need to walk on the ceiling, or to support components hanging from the ceiling within the clean room envelope. For example, many semiconductor processes utilize an automated materials handling system (AMHS), which will typically be suspended from the ceiling. The AMHS may, itself, be quite heavy, and may convey parts that are highly shock sensitive. Some known ceiling systems deflect excessively under loading such as that of the AMHS, and therefore are not conveniently usable with AMHS hardware. Some known ceiling assemblies are excessively bulky and/or expensive due to the need to support the AMHS.
Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a sealable ceiling assembly that is easily and rapidly installable with a minimum of contaminant production. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a sealable ceiling assembly that is easily and rapidly reconfigurable, and is preferably configured in a non-progressive manner to minimize the intrusiveness of any necessary modifications. Furthermore, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a ceiling assembly that has the structural rigidity to effectively support components such as an AMHS, without excessive bulk or expense.